


Swing Swing

by Phanch1401



Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Sonadow, Questioning, Sexual Confusion, not really - Freeform, only on Tails' part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanch1401/pseuds/Phanch1401
Summary: After losing one of his chances of being with someone that fits Shadow's description. Sonic ends up realising he has feelings for his rival and starts questioning his sexuality.
Relationships: Fiona Fox & Miles "Tails" Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Swing Swing

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of the hardest fics I had to write for this AU, without trying not to make anyone (mostly Sonic) OOC, so I apologise if there is a little. Feel free to leave any of your thoughts down in the comments.   
> This takes place a little after issue 154 and before issue 155. 
> 
> Fic Title is named after Swing Swing by The All-American Rejects.

“And miss this killer reconciliation? Are you kidding me, doll?” Ash weakly spoke to his girlfriend, just waking up.

Mina perked up, seeing her boyfriend awake, “Ash!”

Tears of happiness started falling out of Mina’s eyes as she kissed her newly reconciled boyfriend, “Oh, Ash!”

Sonic watched the scene played out, from behind the pair of musicians with an unreadable look, before walking out of the room and started going down the halls of the Royal infirmary. After finally getting outside, the blue hedgehog stopped in the middle of the path, before looking up at the orange sky and letting out a disappointed sigh, before he started to continue on his way.

‘There goes one of my chances at being with someone who fits Shadow’s description.’ he thought to himself as he walked down the path, not paying any attention to some citizens who looked or greeted him, ‘But if she wants to be with Ash, then I have to respect her decision. Even if he is a prick.’ He let out a soft breathless laugh at that last thought, his mind now taking him back a few weeks ago.

It was on the night Sonic broke up with Princess Sally and earned with a slap across the face, after refusing her plea of giving up fighting Robotnik in order to stay and rule by her side. After she ran off in tears, the blue hedgehog ran away from his friends shortly after and ended up in a clearing somewhere in the forest of Knothole, where he spent the next few minutes trying to fight down his despair and tears with little success until his arch-rival, Shadow found him and apparently saw the whole scene transpired right in front of the black hedgehog’s eyes, much to the blue blur’s embarrassment.

Then, probably the most unbelievable thing, had ever happened to him: Shadow tried to comfort him and gave him advice to go and find someone new, understanding, willing to let him go fight and keep up with him, that now that he no longer has any romantic ties to the princess, before also asking him to forget this ever happened. But Sonic never wanted to forget that moment between the two of them because; it really did make him see Shadow in a different light.

As the blue hedgehog thought back on that past event, he noticed a warm feeling going through his chest and reaching his muzzle, tinting it pink. Ever since that moment, he’s felt very warm in the chest whenever he thinks back on that moment, the time Shadow helped him get to safety after helping stop that ancient missile launch, or just about the black hedgehog and nothing else.

Sonic blushed harder the moment his thoughts changed to the black hedgehog, as he places a hand over his chest. ‘Why does this feeling feel so familiar?’ he thought as his glance now turns towards his bare chest. ‘I haven’t felt this way since…Sally…’

His mind went to a dead halt, ‘Could I have the hots for…Faker?!’ the moment he thought that, he stopped again and started staring into the distance, like his brain had short circuited and got fried at the same time. His muzzle turned so red; you could compare it to Knuckles’ fur. After snapping out of the stunned trance, Sonic’s mind started racing nearly as fast as him at the possible conclusion. ‘B-But that’s impossible, I can’t have feelings for Shadow! I’m straight or I wouldn’t have felt a thing for Sally! I can’t be gay if I felt that for her! But…if I’m straight, I wouldn’t be feeling this way for Faker...’

He willed himself to calm down, the moment he started hyperventilating again like that night. After taking in long deep breaths and standing up straight again, he noticed that his hyperventilating, and red muzzle has been gathering looks from oncoming bystanders, who were wondering what’s wrong with their hero. Giving them a sheepish smile, the blue hedgehog started walking down the path, before turning a corner and sitting down on a nearby bench.

The moment he sat himself down, he went back to his thinking, ‘Okay, so I can’t be gay since I was dating Sally until she slapped me, and Shadow gave me that pep talk. And I can’t be straight too, if I’m feeling this warmth in my chest whenever I think of Shadow.’ His hand unconsciously rises up to his chest to touch it when the warm feeling appeared again, ‘So I could maybe be bisexual, since that makes more sense… but I haven’t even felt anything like that from other dudes before him.’

Two thoughts then entered his mind, the moment he thought of Shadow; What does he like about Shadow and is it possible the black hedgehog have the same feelings for him? Sonic scratched his chin, as began thinking over what he likes about Shadow. 

He supposes it’s how motivated he is when it comes to a certain goal of his. Not to mention, that he’s able to keep up with him in both speed and combat as much the blue hedgehog hates to admit it. And… deep down he knows that Shadow has a caring side no matter how hard the latter tries to hide it, otherwise he wouldn’t have helped Sonic stop the ARK from crashing, comforted him that night or even helped get him to safety when the blue hedgehog injured his ankle after they dismantle that strange missile, despite the fact the two of fought before any of that. Plus, ever since that night he comforted him; Sonic has been feeling drawn to him like Shadow is some kind of powerful magnet. Almost like he has some kind of need to go out and look for him all over Mobius. And he also appreciated the black hedgehog’s competitive nature which is also on par with his too. Sonic mentally ticked off that part, before he started to wonder what he finds physically attractive in the black hedgehog.

Well for starters, he does feel drawn to Shadow’s red ruby piercing eyes and those red streaks on his quills, arms and legs. The black hedgehog also seem to have nice silky jet black fur that looks quite soft and smooth to touch, along with that cute white tuff of chest fur that seems nice to snuggle into and not to mention that he also thought Shadow is also has quite handsome features (but not as handsome as himself of course!). Besides that, he also is very fit with nice strong looking, but small back and shoulder muscles; which shows off just how powerful and strong he really is like the self proclaimed title of "The Ultimate Lifeform". A nice strong and handsome fighter’s body.

Sonic covered his now red face with his two hands, trying to take in deep breaths before his mind starts going any further than “a nice strong and handsome fighter’s body”. Okay, so maybe he is gay or maybe even bisexual. He still isn’t very sure to be honest and he doesn’t know who he can even talk to about this.

His parents? Well maybe, but he knew that the times they grew up in were quite different, when it comes to this sort of thing and he’s not exactly sure if they’ll be open to it, Uncle Chuck? A slightly bigger chance since he’s been brought up by him, but maybe not at the moment. His friends? Welp, he’s not very sure he‘s ready to ask any of them about this kind of subject yet. Shadow? No, it’ll be too awkward for the two of them and not to forget, he’s still not sure if he even has feelings for him. Sally? Absolutely not! Ever since the two of them broke up, she’s been acting very cold towards him and probably wouldn't even touch him with a ten-foot pole. But the blue hedgehog is fairly sure she's only acting like that towards him out of spite.

He groaned in frustration, massaging the sides of his head. Why is figuring out a guy’s sexuality so complicated?! Would someone please just bury him already! And… does is he still have feelings for Sally?

An empty feeling of sadness rushed over him like a suffocating blanket, taking over the warmth in his chest the moment he thought of that. Yeah… As much as he hates to admit it, he does believe he still has some kind of small feeling for the princess, since he still feels like he’s hurting a little when his mind brings him back to the slap. But at least it didn’t hurt so much after Shadow found and comforted him.

So that just leaves one last question in his mind: Is it possible that Shadow could have some feelings for him too? The blue hedgehog supposes that there is a small chance the Ultimate Lifeform may be feeling the same warmth in his chest. After all, Shadow probably wouldn’t have looked out for him during their fight with the Biolizard, comforted him and gave him advice on what he should do next now that he’s single and helped get him to safety after injuring his ankle even though the two of them fought before that.

In all those moments, it seems the black hedgehog has always looked out for him in a way no one had made him feel. even prior to meeting the black hedgehog; Warm and safe. This also made him wonder if Shadow also felt this way during the times or the battles that both of them shared. Maybe there is a chance he found the- ‘No.’ Sonic thought, shaking his head as he remembered what Shadow said to him, after he gave his pep talk: _“we’ll leave this little talk between us forgotten and we’ll go back to kicking each other’s butts, the next time we ran into each other again…”_

Even if the black hedgehog did care for him or felt some kind of feeling for him in his own way, it’s also pretty obvious that he wants things to stay exactly the way between them; Arch-rivals and nothing else. He obviously made that pretty clear; when the two of them fought in that hidden laboratory with the deranged robot called Isaac or something and Metal Sonic until they joined up to stop the launch of that missile. And besides, Shadow doesn’t seem like the type of person who would be interested in relationships or would save some time to be in one. But like Mina and her boyfriend; he respects that if it’s true. You can’t just…force someone to fall in love with you.

Sonic sighs as he felt a cold and empty feeling fill his whole chest, slouching against the bench. This feeling was also remarkably familiar to him, it should be since after all; he felt this the moment Sally burst into tears and he ran away into the forest. Despite telling himself that he respects Shadow’s possible decision of not wanting to be in a relationship; he feels like he’s been slapped a second time. 

A distant shade of orange then perked up the melancholic blue hedgehog’s attention of seeing his little brother in the corner of his eye. Turning his head up, so he can scan his surroundings for the eleven-year-old kitsune, his eyes immediately locked on Tails and Fiona Fox currently in a conversation; Well, more like a one-sided conversation to be exact. Despite not being close enough to hear what the two of them are saying, it was fairly obvious to the Blue Blur that Tails is awkwardly trying to talk to the vixen; thanks to his blushing face and nervous body language, while Fiona only seemed to humour the young fox or at least trying to be polite to him, before she moved on.

Thanks to his concern for his best friend, Sonic was now distracted from his own thoughts of his sexuality and his feelings for Shadow, as he continued watching the scene played out in front of his eyes. ‘Oh Tails… the little dude still hasn’t moved on from his crush for Fiona, despite having his heart broken by that robot double of her. And he doesn’t even seem to notice that she has no interest in him. I should go and help him out.’

But then he let out a sigh, rubbing the sides of his head again due to his head feeling congested, ‘But Tails is still a kid no matter how big his brain is, and even if I did tell him to give up on his crush for Fiona, he’d be too stubborn too. Plus, I still have my feelings for Sally and my whole ‘gay or bisexual’ problem to deal with!’ Hiding his face in his hands, Sonic groaned quietly. How did he get so much baggage onto himself this time? There has to be a way for him to solve all these problems at the same time, but how?

Suddenly like a literal switch had been turned on in his head; the blue hedgehog lifted his face out of his hands, an idea suddenly formed in his head. ‘Wait…a minute, Tails needs a push to help him move on, I need to figure out my sexuality and my feelings for Sally. T-that’s it!’ Finding a new adrenaline rush coursing through his body, thanks to the idea that could help solve both his and Tails’ problem, sure it's sounds a really terrible and asshole idea, but right now for him (and Tails); it seems like the only way. The blue hedgehog quickly jumped off the bench and ran over to the red vixen, trying to catch her attention as he calls out her name.


End file.
